


i feel it in my (magnetic) core

by Dresupi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Frottage, Inappropriate Erections, Magnets, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “God, I’m sorry! I’ll try not to move it! So sorry. God…” Darcy concentrated on not moving her hand.“Somehow that’s worse,” Fitz groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “And I’m the one who’s sorry, you didn’t ask for this.”Pretty sure no oneasksfor this.That’s what Darcy’s thinking as her ring remains attached to the button on Fitz’s pants.But it’s really not as dire as either of them think. Their attraction is stronger than any magnet, anyway.





	i feel it in my (magnetic) core

**Author's Note:**

> _****_
> 
> _**Darcy Lewis April Fool’s Crack Challenge 2019** _
> 
> _Day 4: Must Include Magnets_

Darcy didn’t usually pick up coffee for just anyone. Sure, she started out as the resident gopher, but she only grabbed caffeinated goodness for a select few people. Jane was one. Fitz was another. She also got Bruce his tea, but she was pretty sure he hadn’t noticed that she’d been promoted and it had been too long now to correct him. Plus, he was super nice about it. How do you say no to the most polite-person, ever, right?  _ Super plus _ , his tea was non-caffeinated, so she  _ technically _ only got the good stuff for a few people.

Anyway, she stopped off in the engineering lab-slash-workshop with Fitz’s fave. A double-shot plain latte with soy.

“I come bearing espresso…” she called as she let herself into the lab.

“You know, I was just going to head down to get some, but I was sidetracked…” Fitz responded, bending at the waist over the counter to hold an orange disk out at arm’s length away. There were five or six pennies stationed at the opposite end of the surface. When he tapped his phone screen with the opposite hand, the pennies shot straight to the orange disk and he grinned widely, glancing up at her before tapping his screen again. That switched off whatever was in the orange disk because the pennies fell to the countertop with a clatter again.

“Some kind of something that attracts… zinc?” she guessed, handing him his coffee.

“Well. Yes, but it’s more.”

“How much more? Lemme have it, Fitz.” She didn’t really  _ have _ to know, but she was curious. Plus, Fitz always got this big goofy grin on his face when he explained something scientific, and Darcy might have had the teeniest, tiniest, mostly professional crush on the young doctor and that goofy grin of his.

“The disk is controllable via an app, but it basically alters its molecular makeup to make it magnetic to whatever metal you can imagine. I have settings for anything and everything.”

“Not all metals are magnetic, though. Like zinc,” she gestured to the pennies. “Sooo…”

“Ha, the  _ known _ metals on earth,” he countered. “This disk is made of something not of this earth and it can be magnetically attracted to every known metallic atom.”

“How?”

Fitz pursed his lips briefly. “Well, that I don’t know. But it’s really cool, right? It’s going to be used for defense or lock picking or some such nonsense, but I’d like to make one of my own. To hold all my bits and bobs and…” he stopped talking and took a sip from his coffee. “You’re not interested in that, I’d wager.”

“No. I have a healthy interest in your bits and bobs…” Darcy said, grinning a little as she tugged a stool over to sit down. He either didn’t catch the flirty tone of her voice, or he was too deep in the science of it all to register anything flirtatious.

“In addition, I can use the disk to briefly alter a metal to make it magnetic to everything of its own type. Like a piece of iron could attract all other pieces of iron. A piece of steel could attract all others with its molecular makeup. It’ll be useful for cleanup. Crashes. Salvage. That sort of thing…”

“Whoa. Cool. Demo?”

“Sure, here… “ He reached for her hand, touching the orange disk to the ring on her right ring finger for a moment. “Give me just a moment for the disk to scan you and--”

Her hand shot out, dinging slightly when it hit its target. Fitz grunted and glanced down at Darcy’s hand, which was now stuck fast to the front of his pants.

He exhaled slowly. “Darcy?”

“I didn’t do it!” she exclaimed. “I promise. I’d never grope your crotch without asking.”

His face shot up briefly. “What? Wha… wh--- so you’d do it with  _ permission _ , that what you’re saying?” His voice got all high pitched and panicky and if Darcy wasn’t just a few ticks past freaking out herself, she’d stop and admire him for being so utterly adorable and Scottish.

“That’s totally not what I meant, I just meant I wouldn’t. I’d never…” She yanked her hand, which only succeeded in yanking him with it.  Hips first, of course. “Turn it off, Fitz.”

“I’m trying! It’s-still-in-development-technically-so-things-like-this-still-happen.” He was speaking just as rapidly as before, so she had to squint to decipher everything he said. It was difficult when it was all strung together like it was.

“Deep breath, Fitz,” she said. “You gotta slow down, or I won’t be able to understand you.”

He took a long, deep breath and released it.

She continued. “You said the metal’s only magnetic briefly, how brief is the usual stint?”

“Ten minutes or so, usually how long it would take for someone salvaging the metal to scoop up the mass, and then it wears off and everything unsticks.”

“Okay, so we just have to wait ten minutes, right?”

“Well,  _ normally _ we would.  But since I was testing this, I rose the time limit.”

“To what?”

He covered his face with his hands. “Aroundtwohours...” The words came out jumbled and muffled by his hands, but she could still make it out.

She exhaled, glancing down at her ring, her right palm splayed right over the zipper on his corduroys. “Deep breaths, you’re speaking in cursive again.”

He sucked a breath in and released it again, a little quicker than before, but it still helped. “What I don’t understand is why your ring attracted the button on my trousers… I just… my trouser buttons aren’t made from anything you’d make jewelry from.”

“My ring’s made of a zinc alloy. Janey had it made for me out of a scrap of our first mobile lab. Apparently, your trouser button is made of the same material… which is interesting, to say the least,” she said, bordering on a full-on nervous ramble.

Fitz crossed his arms, his lips all but disappeared as he pressed them in a thin line. “Is it, Darcy? Is it interesting?  _ Really _ ?”

“Why don’t you sit down? I’ll go with you to grab a stool or something. Or just take your pants off. I won’t look, I promise. I can even get an intern to go grab some of Bruce’s extras for you to borrow until yours fall off my ring.”

“That… that…” he shook his head. He was looking increasingly flustered and Darcy, for the life of her couldn’t figure out why. Sure, this was an embarrassing predicament, but it wasn’t as if it were becoming  _ more _ embarrassing or anything. He was wearing underwear, most likely, and she wasn’t going to look. Her little crush notwithstanding. She wasn’t into ogling someone’s underwear without their explicit permission.

He shifted again and suddenly it dawned on her.

Or pressed against her hand, rather.  _ It  _ was pressing rather stiffly against her thumb and forefinger, effectively tenting his trousers and becoming more and more impossible to ignore by the second.

He had to realize she’d notice, which explained his increasing frustration levels. Frustration on all fronts.

“Oh!” She tried to yank her hand back out of instinct, but again, it was stuck. Fitz jolted forward with her hand, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. 

She scrambled for something to say. Something to make it better. “Oh geez. I’m sorry. Fitz. Really, it’s not a big deal. I mean… I don’t mean to say it’s  _ not _ big, but--” 

If nothing else worked, maybe her rambling would. It was enough of a bucket of cold water to usually cool off anyone unfortunate enough to be paired with her on Tinder, so.

“Darcy… it’s not your fault.”

“God, really!” she continued, unstoppable in her awkwardness. “ I’m sorry! I’ll try not to move it! So sorry. God…” Darcy concentrated on not moving her hand. On not feeling the rapidly, almost impossibly,  _ hardening _ … shaft--  _ God why am I like this? _ \--beneath her fingers.

“Somehow that’s worse,” Fitz groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. “And I’m the one who’s sorry, you didn’t ask for this. Please stop apologizing.”

“Maybe we could try not talking about it?” she offered. Seriously. This was a case of friction, right? Any dude would have this same problem. They just needed to diffuse the situation. Get him thinking about something else. Then, the problem would… shrink, and he could slip off his pants and then it’d be so much less awkward.

Fitz just shook his head, leaning back against the counter and taking Darcy with him.

“Seriously. Dude. It’s just me. Just me. It’s--”

“That’s the problem, Darcy. It’s  _ you _ .”

She blinked rapidly, trying to ascertain the meaning of his words. It  _ was  _ her. Why was that the problem? Did he… did he find her repulsive?

Her train of thought must have shown on her face because he quickly tried to explain further. “No, Darcy… you’re the reason it’s… in the state it’s in.” He looked down to where her hand was resting. He took his bottom lip between his teeth for a short moment. He looked up into her eyes. “I’m very fond of you. Feels like an understatement, considering…”

Darcy’s mouth felt dry, so she snapped it closed, musing over his words. “So you… you  _ fancy _ me?” Borrowing one of his words felt apropos, given their predicament.

He huffed out a laugh, smiling and blushing an even darker red. “Yes. You sound surprised, and I thought I was being obvious.”

Darcy moved slightly closer, close enough to feel the heat radiating off his body. To feel the waves of his nervousness. “I thought  _ I _ was being obvious. Bringing you coffee, hanging on your every word. I mean, it’s not difficult to hang on your every word, you’re really interesting, but still…”

He made some kind of nervous sound, leaning to brace his hands on the counter behind him.

She moved to close the distance between them. She pressed her lips to his and he jolted. His arms stiffened as he leaned more into the kiss, even after Darcy broke it off, he chased after her, eyes dark. He smiled. “That’s not helping matters in the slightest, I hope you know.”

“I do,” she said, smiling devilishly and moving her hand. Just slightly. Increasing the pressure until she had it wrapped loosely around him in his trousers.

He swallowed thickly, his throat bobbing as she leaned closer still, pressing her lips against his throat while she tightened her hold. “This okay?”

He gripped the counter and nodded. “Fuck yes, that’s fine…”

She kissed her way up the column of his throat, lingering at his jaw until he cupped her chin with one hand so he could hold her still and kiss her deeply. His other arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against his body and trapping her hand between them.

A moan caught in his throat as he stopped abruptly, hurriedly breaking off the kiss. “Just one moment,” he murmured, reaching for his phone and tapping against the screen a few times. Her hand suddenly dropped from his trousers, the weight of it tugging her wrist.

“My apologies. I promise I was paying attention. Just had a sudden thought…”

Darcy leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss him again. “FRIDAY, can you lock down Dr. Fitz’s lab, please?”

“Of course Ms. Lewis,” the A.I agreed smoothly.

“Is it okay if I put my hand back where it was?” Darcy whispered, inhaling sharply when Fitz nuzzled her nose with his, her lips scant centimeters from his.

“As long as I can do something with mine…” His lips brushed against hers when he spoke.

“I was hoping you’d say that…”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some sugar! <3


End file.
